Soul of the Assassin
by Yoko-sun-child
Summary: The Yamatoro are a special group of demon assassins that work for Naraku. There is yet only one half-demon in the group. Usagi, the half-demon, was chosen to do a special task. The mission... to kill Inuyasha and the gang. While she tries to, she is push
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't anyone… Okay?

Yokosunchild: My very first Inuyasha fic. I'm pretty excited. Well instead of introducing a new character, I've decided that I would like to write a prelude for it. I hope you enjoy reading it.

&&&&&&&&&&

Prelude

&&&&&&&&&&

(Character's dream)

"You are what I need for my services," a man's echoed in her mind.

A raven-haired woman jerked around to look for where the mysterious voice was coming from. Her hair was tipped with platinum that lit the darkness around her. Her emerald green eyes shown little fear but still went on for the owner of this voice. The training outfit was black outlined with blue. The symbol of a dragon lied on her chest. Her katanas shook with her every move she made.

"Show yourself you coward!" she shouted into the darkness.

"Be glad to," the man laughed.

A man appeared out of the dark. The man had on a wolf-like pelt that covered his whole body. The skull covered the face of the man.

"What do you mean by what 'my services'?" she questioned harshly," the Yamatoro doesn't serve anyone."

The man laughed.

"That isn't true," the man scoffed.

She gritted her teeth as he spoke.

"You see I …"

(dream ends)

(character's POV): "Wake up," said a cheerful voice. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. "Come on, wake up, the chief needs to see you," said the woman. She seemed very dainty and slim. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up by a ribbon but looked like it was falling out. Her chocolate brown eyes had a kind gaze to her face. She handed me a purple kimono and went outside of the hut.

'Damn, why did she pick this thing?' I thought in discus.

I changed into it and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. The woman came back in the room.

"You ready yet?" she asked.

"Hn, do I look like I'm ready?" I asked back.

She nodded her head to me.

(anime sweat drop)"Ok, follow me," she muttered a little afraid now.

I grunted and went out of the hut.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(end of character's POV)

They two women walked on through the village as many men worked in the fields and children played in the grass. One group of people was in an area, practicing their skills. Few of them were fighting each other by swordplay. Their blades echoed in the air as they whipped around. Their bodies in mortal eyes are just blurs as they attacked one another. (a.n.: I think I'm getting off topic on the new character.) A flag with a dragon on it lashed around in the wind. The two women walked a little longer in silence before the brown-haired girl broke the silence.

"You know you could have been nicer to me when I asked you if you were ready," she blurted out.

"Well… if you didn't wake me I won't be like THIS," retorted the raven-haired woman.

As they ranted on they didn't realize that their chief was standing there watching them.

"QUIT BEING SO RUDE, USAGI!" yelled the brown-haired woman.

"WHY DON"T YOU MAKE ME, RURI!" Usagi shouted in Ruri's face.

Lighting shoot through the women's eyes as they glared at each other.

"By the name of the Yamatoro, you two shall stop this nonsense right now!" the chief roared in anger.

Usagi and Ruri both looked from each other and bowed while their faces flushed red.

"I'm sorry, sir," the two murmured.

The chief nodded to accept their apologies.

"Come here, Usagi, I need to speak with you," he said in a business like manner.

Usagi nodded and was motioned into to the hut.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" I need to say something that regards the Yamatoro," said the chief.

"What is it sir?" asked Usagi ready to listen.

"Well, you know that we are a group of assassins, right?" Usagi nodded to agree. "Um…"

The room went into silence. Usagi was looking a bit nervous.

'What is he wanting me to know? Hopefully this isn't like my dream,' she thought.

"We are actually an army for… " The chief looked at Usagi uneasily.

"Who?" she asked," who is it that we work for?"

The chief gulped and stood.

"We are owned by a man named Naraku," he said in a shaky voice.

Usagi gasped.

"Thi-is can't b-be true," she stammered.

"It is true," he whispered.

Usagi stood there looking shock. Her dream was slowly coming to reality. Instead of the man covered in a wolf pelt, the chief told the truth.

"I needed you to know that before you go to his castle," he sighed.

Usagi shook her head and looked wide-eyed at the chief.

"WHAT?!?!" she said.

"I had just receive a message from him saying that he needed the strongest and fastest warrior out of the village," he sighed.

"And out of all the people you picked me?!?" she asked, starting to look a bit angry.

"You are yet THE fastest and THE strongest out of the men and women," he said in a positive tone.

"Why the hell would you pick a half-demon like me?" Usagi questioned.

"So far I've seen you in your training," he replied," you are very determined with your work and have learned quicker than anyone I've ever known."

Usagi looked kind of pissed, not knowing a man owned her AND she had to go to his castle to serve him.

"God damn it," she shouted.

She stormed out of the hut and the chief chased after her.

"Please don't go now, I still need to tell you the rest of the message," he begged.

She growled with impatience and stopped to listen.

" You have to go right after the sunsets," he said," someone will be at the hut to pick you up."

She grunted and stomped off to her house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was in the forest that was right at the edge of the village. She was slinging her sword around.

'Why me? Doesn't the world ever rest on anyone else's shoulder?' she thought.

She violently swung at a tree. Instead of a crash from the tree, there was a whimper and fall from a person.

"Holy shit!" she shouted," I'm sorry."

A man sat up and was rubbing his head.

" Ow,' he bluntly murmured.

He had midnight black hair streaked with red and the length of it was waist length. He had the exact same training outfit as Usagi's. His slightly muscular figure was easily curved by the outfit and was stretched as he got up from the ground. His sapphire blue eyes gleamed in the sun.

"Speak of the devil," she sneered.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"No, what are YOU doing here?" Usagi asked back but in a teasing manor.

They both glanced at each other for a while.

"I would like to know first why are you are here," Usagi said.

She was now stretching out her arms.

"I was wanting to ask you something," he smirked.

"Shot," she replied.

He blushed for a moment and looked do at the ground.

"I would like to know if you like me?" he said blushing 10 colors of red.

Usagi stood there for a bit also blushing.

" Haven't really thought about it," she remarked in a shocked.

"I need to know," he said in desperation.

"Yasuo," she whispered.

She had a crush on him for some while. She didn't expect he to go up and ask her if she liked him.

"I know you are going away to Naraku's castle but what if you don't co…"

"How did you know that I was going to Naraku's castle?" she snapped.

"I heard from the chief," he said glumly.

She yelled as she struck one of the trees beside her with one of her katanas.

"Hopefully, you will return to me after you deal with the mission," he said in confidence.

She looked up from the tree she took down and gave a discouraging look.

"I'm not ready for a relationship yet," she said not trying to hurt his feelings," when I'm looking for one, I'll come to you."

He smiled at her answer.

"So is there a chance?" he asked.

Usagi didn't answer. Instead, she quickly vanished. He looked around for her image in the forest. Suddenly there was a scream from behind the bushes. Yasuo rushed over and uncovered a woman with blonde hair screaming in fear. She was wearing a white kimono and it was a little dirty from Usagi wrestling her to the ground. Her chocolate brown eyes shown fear of her attacker. Usagi looked quite pissed at her.

"You listened to our conversation didn't you, Kei?" she growled.

Kei screamed again as Usagi was pushed up against a near by tree by Yasuo.

"Usagi, why did you do that?" he said in shock.

"She listened to our conversation behind that bush," she shouted as she pointed to Kei.

"I didn't mean to," she whimpered," I was looking for you to say that you are needed back at the chief's hut for the ride to Naraku's castle."

Yasuo let go of Usagi.

"I would like to walk Usagi there," he said to Kei.

Kei nodded and went to the village. Yasuo helped Usagi to her feet.

"Thanks," she growled.

"Why so mad?" he asked in curiosity.

"I don't like people knowing my secrets," she huffed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Chief's POV): A while has past sense I have sent Kei out.

"Where is she? She is suppose to be here by now," I said impatiently.

I sat in front of my house for a long time before a voice shouted to me in the distance.

"Chief!" yelled Kei as she ran to me.

She looked very tired, as there were beads of sweat going down her face.

"Yes, Kei, what is it?" I said cheerfully.

"She is coming," she huffed.

I gazed of into the distance to find Usagi but where was she. I could she her walking to where I stood. I sighed and followed my arms. Kei sat next to me and sighed. We both watch the sun slowly set on the horizon. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew out from the east and a figure appeared. The figure had its hair up in a bun and was wearing a striped kimono. It had a fan at its side and by the looks of it, that thing was a woman. When she can into view, there were feathers in her bun. Her crimson eyes showed the coldness in her heart. I got up and cautiously reached for the handle of my katana.

"There is no need for that old man," she said in a haunting voice," I came for Naraku's assistant."

I took my hand away from my blade and motioned her to my hut.

"She isn't here yet but she will be here," I responded.

(End of Chief's POV):

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi and Yasuo had just got into the village was about to reach Chief's hut.

"This is where I'll leave you," he said stopping.

Usagi nodded and stopped with him. Suddenly, a sensation went up her spin as Yosau's lips gently brushed against her. He kissed her goodbye and left. Her face turned blood red as she put her fingers on her lips.

'Ok, what just happened there?' she thought, ' oh my god.'

She looked at the sun and it was almost gone. She realized that she was late. She quickly ran to the hut not know what was going ahead for her life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yokosunchild: so … what you think? REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Task

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…all right?

Yokosunchild: So how was life as a half-demon, Usagi?

Usagi: It's okay…I guess.

Yokosunchild: Are you hiding something?

Usagi: no

Yokosunchild: (sounding very mischievous) you better confess by the end of this fic or I'll force it out of you!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2: The Task

&&&&&&&&&&&

"This fighter of yours better get here or Naraku will be furious," said the woman-like figure.

The chief shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Be patient, she'll be here any sec..," he said before Usagi rushed in the door.

"Sorry that I'm late chief," she said bowing to him.

"Finally, what kept you?" the woman-figure retorted.

"That doesn't concerns you," Usagi growled at her.

The chief coughed to silence them.

"Listen, Usagi," chief grumbled," this is Naraku's messenger, Kagura."

"I'm not his messenger," she glared.

"Hn," Usagi said.

"We need to go," Kagura snarled.

Usagi glared at her. The two of them went out of the hut and the chief soon followed after. Kagura stopped in the middle of the dirt path and pulled out on of her feathers from her bun. The feather grew rapidly as she placed it on the ground. Kagura jumped on it to but Usagi stared in aw.

"What are you waiting for?" Kagura snapped," Get on now!"

Usagi grunted and jumped on. A sudden jerk from the movement of the feather almost pulled her down on all fours. The village started to shrink and disappear into the clouds. The wind whipped at the women's faces as they traveled.

"I would like to put down some ground rules for you," said Kagura," when you come to Naraku you must bow at his feet. He will then tell when to rise and speak. When he asks you to something you must say 'yes, my master' or 'no, my master' you got it?"

"Yeah," Usagi muttered under her breathe," I hear you."

'God damn it, he acts like he is royalty. I wonder if mister 'high and mighty' is a whacked out man,' Usagi thought with malice.

Suddenly out of no-where a powerful purple mist came to the distance. Kagura covered her mouth. Usagi looked at her in curiosity.

"The mist is poisonous," she murmured through her hand.

Usagi shrugged and covered her mouth. As they went on through the mist it would sting Usagi's eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks from the stinging sensation of the mist. Kagura didn't seem to be effected by it. Usagi shut her eyes to try to make the pain stop but the mist pass them. The castle was now in site. It was enormous and very… empty. It looked like it was abandoned for a long time. The darkness had engulfed this place and there was a dark presence within its boundaries. As they landed, Kagura and Usagi jumped off. The feather had disappeared from the cold ground and was back in Kagura's bun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Usagi's POV): Kagura was in front of me as we walked into the vacated palace. The darkness within the palace made the insides grimmer than the outside. I didn't follow her just yet. I looked around the palace grounds for even a sign of life. The trees had no life within its withered state. The bushes looked as bare as the skin on a human child. The look of the dead plants wasn't even joyful as the garden at my home.

"Come on, servant," growled an irritated Kagura from inside the siding door.

She violently grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. We traveled through a series of hallway, boundlessly passing by many doors.

'This palace is more like a maze than a place for a rich man to live in,' I thought.

She finally stopped dragging my heels to a very decorated door. I felt the same odd presence that I felt outside. She threw me into the dark room and slammed the door. My body was lying in front of a man in a purple kimono.

(a.n.: I found out a guy wears a kimono too but it is a man's kimono)

I looked at him from where I laid. His eyes stared into mine like they were seeing right in to my soul. The crimson eyes shown of evil surpassing the Devil himself; the wavy black hair laid lifeless at his shoulders.

"Rise, my servant," said the man.

I rose to my feet but didn't take another glance at him.

"Speak now," he commanded.

"What do you ask of service?" I grumbled.

He smirked at me.

"I wish you to take out a giant pain in my side," he said," I want you to kill 4 people."

"What do they look like, my master," I muttered.

"A half dog demon in a robe of the fire-rat, a monk with a sleeve wrapped with beads on his right arm, a demon slayer with a boomerang, and a human girl with unusual clothes on," he answered.

He walked towards me with his smirk. His hand cupped my chin and he turned my face and examined me from head to toe.

"Was the chief sure of his choice?" he asked.

"Yes, my master," I growled.

"Can you do as I ask?" he asked with more evilness in his icy tone.

"Yes, my master," I said with a sigh.

"Good," he smirked.

He walked over to the window and sat in front of it.

"I want you to come back when you are finished with the task," he ordered.

I nodded. Kagura came in to the door right after I nodded and took me out of the room. I was out in the front of the castle but I could continue. Kagura grunted and handed me a mask.

"Walk through the mist with this," she scalds.

I growled at her and nodded. I put the mask on and walked through the poisonous barrier and was completely gone from the misery that sprouted for the home of Naraku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(end of Usagi's POV): The mountains stretched for distances and the valleys were endless but she walked on for as long as she could before she would sleep. She had found places in trees for rest and small mammals for food. A few nights later she had came upon a village. The whole time she was walking through the village, the village people would stare at her. The staring made her uneasy. A ball had bounced and bumped Usagi's feet. She stopped and picked it up. The children that were playing with it stopped and looked frighten at her. She smiled at them and handed them the ball. One of the braver children slowly walked up to Usagi. She stood still for the child to touch her but the child was yanked away by the child's mother. She looked at her with a death glare and ran off with her child.

"I pose no threat to this village unless you are asking me to be," Usagi shouted .

The village people looked at her and started to smile at her. The fear was gone and their happiness was restored. Usagi continued her walk through the busy village. She sighed as she passed by the fields while men worked in them.

"This reminds me of home," she thought out loud," just a little too much."

She walked out of the village and sighed.

'Wish I could see Yasou, Ruri, and the rest of my friends,' she thought,' I miss every thing about my home.'

She took her gaze off the working farmers and onward to the dirt path that lied beneath her feet. She then moved forward. This journey of her task has now begun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night she picked her usual spot in a tree. The fire she had built was fading as she went into slumber. Suddenly her ears pricked, detecting a demon near. She squinted in the dark for a shadow of a demon but didn't see anything. When she turned around she spotted a man with golden amber eyes and markings of a crescent moon on his forehead. A dog fur-like tail wrapped around his right arm moved in the gentle breeze. His platinum hair soon swayed with wind. She jumped to another branch and took a fighting stance.

'Just what I need,' she thought with a smirk playing across her face,' anger relief.'

With a quick movement she grabbed the handle and fire burst from the katana.

"Hell Fire!" she shouted as the katana was swung at the demon with fire blazing from it.

The demon simply dodged it without a single burn mark on him. She gasped.

"Who are you," she growled under her breath.

The demon snorted and leapt down from the branch to the ground. She jumped down to his level perfectly on her feet.

"I have no need to be talking to a nieko," he scoffed.

She scoffed back.

"Then I don't have to waste my time with a worthless dog demon," she spat.

He pounced on to her and held a blade to her throat. She didn't flinch at his actions.

"Go ahead," she muttered.

"What was that?" he growled soothingly.

"Kill me, if you desire," she said with her head bowed.

His eyes glanced on her and sheathed his blade.

"My name is Sesshomaru," he said.

He quickly got off of her and dashed through the trees, into the night's cloak of darkness. She smiled and laughed softly.

"They fall for it every time," she laughed.

Finally, tired from the little event, she jumped up on to her sleeping branch and dozed off into sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the same night someone else was thinking of her. Yasou was at a window looking into the starry night sky. He let out a sigh.

"What will happen to her?" he said with sadness," I'm afraid of what will happen."

Ruri walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll come back," she said in comfort," I think."

He weakly smiled at her.

"Thanks for the words of confidence," he smiled.

She returned the smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yokosunchild: Yes!!!!!!! I finally got you to admit it!

Usagi: No you didn't.

Yokosunchild: Oh…. then tell me!!!!

Usagi: I don't think that would be necessary.

Yokosunchild: I think it is necessary for the readers.

Usagi: (sweat drop) really, I don't have to say anything.

Yokosunchild: Review!!!!! Or I will……um…..

(looks around room and thinks of something)

Yokosunchild: Or I will send Usagi out to get you!

Usagi: That wouldn't happen in your life.


End file.
